Yo también te quiero
by Jedlot
Summary: Una noche como otras tantas para Takano y Onodera. Aunque claro, uno nunca sabe cuándo se le van a declarar...


**Hola! Antes que nada, quiero dejar claro que yo no suelo escribir estas babosidades. Pero es yaoi, y el yaoi reblandece a cualquiera! ¬¬**

**Supongo que escribí esto porque me pone enferma lo cabezón que es Ritsu con lo de "no decir a Takano que le quiere". Yo, personalmente, lo mataría. Pero como no es plan de matarlo, pues haré que se declare, muajajajaja (?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. ¬¬**

* * *

Onodera Ritsu posaba sus ojos ausentes en el hombre que había sentado enfrente suya. No entendía cómo había podido acabar cenando otra vez en su casa, y sin embargo ahí estaba. No le disgustaba la comida, pero se sentía incómodo; siempre que estaba con Takano, tarde o temprano aparecía ese silencio.

-Vaya, olvidé traer la sal –dijo Takano al tiempo que se levantaba- tardaré sólo un segundo.

Onodera aprovechó ese momento para aclarar un poco su mente. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible. Tal vez alguna excusa tonta serviría.

-Takano-san, estoy realmente cansado –dijo cuando el mayor volvió a entrar en la sala-. Creo que me iré ya a mi casa.

-Quédate a dormir.

Onodera se estremeció como si un desagradable escalofrío hubiese sacudido todo su cuerpo. Realmente no quería quedarse a dormir allí. No quería. Tenía que irse lo más pronto posible.

_Maldita sea_, pensó mirando a un punto vacío en la oscuridad. A su lado, Takano suspiró provocando un movimiento casi imposible de percibir en las mantas que les cubrían. El corazón de Onodera latía a tal velocidad que se preguntaba si iba a ser capaz de dormirse. _Si no quería quedarme a dormir aquí, ¿por qué no me he negado lo suficiente? ¿Y por qué mi corazón late de esta manera? _

No podía evitar preguntarse a a sí mismo todas esas cosas, pero se sentía estúpido al hacerlo. Porque él ya conocía las respuestas. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, aún sumido en sus pensamientos. Daba igual cuánto intentara negarlo, sabía que sus sentimientos correspondían a los de Takano-san. Pero no quería decirlo, tenía miedo de salir mal parado de todo aquello, de que volvieran a hacerle daño. No, definitivamente no quería involucrarse más con aquel tipo.

-Oye…

La arrogante voz de Takano le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se estremeciera entre las mantas.

-… ¿estás despierto?

Tal vez lo mejor era no contestar y hacerse el dormido. Notó cómo el mayor se giraba en la cama. Acto seguido, uno de los brazos del hombre se cerró a su alrededor.

Takano abrazó por detrás a Onodera. Esperaba que este opusiera resistencia, pero se dejó hacer. ¿Estaría dormido? Realmente eso no le importaba. Le encantaba sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, era un calor que le resultaba familiar a pesar de que hubieran pasado diez años. Enterró el rostro en los cabellos del muchacho, dejando que su olor le llenara por completo. ¡Qué feliz se sentía en aquel momento! Dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, que siempre solía estar serio. Estaba casi seguro de que Onodera sentía lo mismo por él, pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si realmente le estaba molestando con todo aquello? La simple idea de que volviera a irse de su lado le asustó tanto que se aferró aún más fuerte a aquel cuerpo. Y es que él no era tan duro como parecía. Bueno, sí lo era, pero ese chico era su debilidad. Aspiró profundamente su aroma y luego dijo en un susurro:

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Onodera.

-Ritsu –la repentina voz de Onodera hizo que se sobresaltara, pero aun así no le soltó.

El chico se revolvió inquieto entre los brazos del otro. Finalmente, consiguió girarse hasta quedar de frente al mayor.

-No me llames por mi apellido, por favor.

Aunque no le vio Takano, supo que el muchacho se había sonrojado. ¿Y cuándo no se sonrojaba? Ritsu era así. Pero lo que más le había impactado no era el hecho de que le hubiera pedido que le llamara por su nombre de pila. No, había algo más. Algo en el tono de Ritsu. El deje de su voz había sido exactamente igual al de hacía diez años, cuando se le había declarado en secundaria. En ese momento, supo con total certeza de que su amor era correspondido. Abrazó a Ritsu con todas sus fuerzas y se estremeció al sentir que el menor le devolvía el abrazo, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Por un momento, sintió que iba a echarse a llorar de felicidad y agradeció la oscuridad de la noche. No podía expresar con palabras cuánto le quería, cuánto le había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Aquello no había sido una declaración, pero para él era suficiente.

-Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Ritsu.

En cuanto a Ritsu, se dejó llevar totalmente por el momento, dejando que los besos y las caricias de Takano le llenaran por completo. Habían estado demasiado tiempo con ese jueguecito tonto, ya no quería seguir ocultándole sus sentimientos. Quería decirle cuánto le amaba. Pero aún no era el momento.

-Te quiero, Ritsu.

-Yo también te quiero, Masamune –respondió casi sin darse cuenta mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo que tanto decía odiar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que no haya estado demasiado cutre o empalagoso y que os haya gustado :3**

**Agradecería que me dejárais reviews con opiniones, o lo que sea. El botón no muerde e.é**

**Muchas gracias por leer, adiós! **


End file.
